bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shattered
Just a random concept I had on the spot, The Shattered is a boss that will randomly appear between Round 77-90 every weekend within the month of October. This may be a new trend, monthly based bosses. So to kick it off, I guess we're starting near the end, because I said, this is on the spot and therefore writing these ideas after naming the page. So I'm stuck with this. Stats HP: 20,000. Speed: 1/3 Red Bloon Appears On: Has a 0.1% chance every round between 77-90 to take over the round and spawn in its place. A warning sign will be given. Only spawns on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays in October. For a guaranteed spawn, set your computer to October 22 8:00 PM, and reach Round 77 by 9:00 PM (completely feasible). If you do it this way, you get a special cutscene. It is basically an animated reenactment of the Backstory below. Of course, nobody knows about this except those who read here should this ever come to be (It won't). When he spawns, it will instantly change to a unique track. Your towers will go to the Inventory for replacing. Map: A dark forest with little space for tower room, as thick pine trees take up majority of the bottom left toward the middle, the entire top, and bulges down a bit toward the bottom middle and outward. The track starts near the top left, goes down slowly in a curve, eventually slowly makes its way right meanwhile going around a small tiny little lake in the central top-middle of the screen, and exiting in the middle of the right by curving up slightly. Immunities: Light-based. BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcDrRSbyKVg (Loops at 2:23) Backstory The Shattered was once an average citizen. He never wished to hurt anyone, and he still doesn't to this day... but that power is no longer in his hands. He had a habit of venturing off into the unexplored wildernesses of the east, and it was his average walk when things began to change. It was the month of October, the twenty-second. Fall had long set in, the orange leaves guiding him off the path. Once he reached its end, the sun had already set. He turned, no trail back, taken away. The Shattered was lost now, alone in the forest with no soul or help in sight, reach, or feel. The voices of the deep night echoed in his mind, an evil temptation and wish for a safe way back ever growing. The spirits of dark sinful presence promised him a way out of the dark clutches of the forest, in exchange for part of his very soul. The Shattered wasn't stupid, but he was naïve. He didn't think anything bad would come about from just PART of his soul. Little did he know... It doesn't take much for the strings of sin to constrain your every want. Not when they're in control. You can't do anything about it when you got your own bindings. A chained man can do no more than a dead one but scream in fear, in agony, in suffering. A suffering that must continue as a fate worse than death. How much he longs for it. Corrupted just by his willingness, no soul is pure. His mind and thoughts are not his, they are his overmind's. The Shattered is just the puppet, the enslaved avatar to the dark ones beyond. He has no free will except when they give it to him. And with that time, a slave to madness will do nothing but recollect and reminisce on everything that once was... everything that could have been... and everything that wasn't... Abilities Just A Note Pre-Warning: There are 'states', this bosses goes through. You can tell which one he is currently in judging by eye color. This is listed below: -Enslaved: Eyes are red. Certain abilities will be done in this state. Has no self-control of his action, and is at the mercy of his controllers. If not in this state for 20 seconds, it will be automatically re-entered. -Free Willed: Eyes are yellow. Certain abilities will be done in this state. Can do what he wishes with the time he has. Will never enter this state naturally. Only other abilities or surrounding actions can have him enter this. -Powerless: Eyes are blue. Is aware like Free Willed, but forced to watch at everything he does. This may effect The Shattered himself, with stats and such. There are no abilities that require him to be in this state. Like Enslaved, it will be entered randomly, but it is not permanent. Enslaved is the 'default' stage he will always return to eventually. The Skillset Appeasement: The masters appease to his will. The Shattered breaks down, damaging himself for the pain he had done to towers up to that point. Puts him into Free Willed mode. Apologies: Requires Free Willed state. Will stop moving and begin trying to explain everything to towers. Heals 500 HP, but takes 2x damage for the next 3 seconds. More common if he was in Powerless right before hand. Mercy: Requires Free Willed state. Will stop attacking or moving entirely, but becomes invincible to damage for 2 seconds. All this does is tick down the eventual re-entry of Enslaved. Chains: Requires Enslaved state. Will stop moving, grin evilly, and lower his head before lashing out his chains in the range of a 0/0 Dart Monkey, dealing 3 damage to all towers hit, and stunning them for 3.5 seconds. Burden: Requires Powerless or Free Will state. Will set him back to Enslaved. Unlike the guaranteed twenty second countdown, its random, but can set him back earlier. Ravage: Requires him to be in Enslaved state. Will lunge at a random tower and slowly kill it over time (1 damage every 1.5 seconds) until ten seconds pass, or he takes 300 damage. Feral Mind: Requires Enslaved. Boosts the damage of all attacks by 50% for the next six seconds. Eternity: Sets him into Powerless. Powerless naturally decreases damage of attacks that he uses, but increases AD to 1. Powerless lasts until either Appeasement is used, or Enslaved is naturally re-entered. Killing Blow: Requires Enslaved or Powerless. Leaps at a tower in an animalistic manner and kills them. Bleeding Strike: Requires Enslaved or Powerless. Will attack a tower, causing them to bleed for 20 damage over the next 30 seconds. Memories: Requires Free Willed. Remembers his past... angry at his decisions. A red centralized AoE attack will shoot out, dealing 2 damage to all towers in the range of a 0/2 Super Monkey, and 600 damage to himself. Uses Apologies immediately afterward. Suffer: Only if he is Free Willed. The Shattered will attempt to kill himself to free himself from his suffering. Upon seeing this, the evil puppetmasters instantly set him to Enslaved and activates Feral Mind. The Black Void: Only in Powerless or Free Will. The very emptiness within him begins to manifest. A black orb will shoot from him at a diagonal angle and bounce off the walls. It deals 1 damage to the first tower it hits, but will grow larger then do 2, and grow again to do 3, so on and so forth for the next 7 seconds. It moves rather quickly. Grief: The Shattered will drop to his knees and cry. The fight will end there. Instantly sets him to Free Willed and is only used when he has 1000 HP or less remaining, if the last attack that hits him brings him lower than that. He will slowly vanish and become more transparent as time progresses, a black flower appearing where he stopped on the track. Appearance A black furred monkey-like figure with demonic horns and is like, skinny and lanky, but also slightly hunched over. It is covered in wraps and chains and has distinct dried tear trails running down its face from its eyes. (You need to remember my mega 3D aspect for design. It isn't the simple top down circle with a tail for a monkey, my BTD6 is legit mega 3D animated good luck making that, style). Okay? :P Trivia -I think this turned out quite excellently for being on the spot. -October 22nd is my mother's birthday. Category:Immune Bosses Category:Bosses